5 Game of Thrones - Part 5 of Holmes Verse
by Awatere11
Summary: Now it's all settled down, Ford and Jack thinks they have a chance at happiness ... that is until a snatch and grab occurs that can change everything. Rated for violence and rape scene. This one is not gonna be nice.
1. Chapter 1

1

It was a normal day at Torchwood and Ford was still laughing softly as he closed the door to the Tourist Centre and walked across the cobblestones.

The order had been phoned ahead and he had remembered Owen's dim sums, hurrying to make sure they would still be hot.

Owen had been having a crappy day, full of curse words and throwing stuff as the autopsy went south quick.

Turned out that the poor creature found in the river system had been pregnant. The rift had done a two for one.

Ford was deep in thought as the van tore past and barely noticed as it screeched to a halt and started to back up. It wasn't until strong hands had hooked him under his arms that he realized what was happening that he yelled out to Jack as his coms were yanked from his ear and thrown onto the cobles.

The van took off and the com blinked on the stones.

Jack's boot pounding was the only noise as he came to a stop and picked up the coms, and then looked in the direction the van had gone.

"Tosh" he touched his ear, "I hope you have eyes on."

"What do you take me for!" Came a terse reply and Jack nodded, looked at the ear piece in the palm of his hand, and then closed his hand into a fist.

.

.

.

.

Ianto didn't know what they had used to knock him out but the whimpering in his head told him it was also a retardant of some sort and he had no hope of shifting.

"Hello there" a voice purred and Ianto blinked his eyes open to stare at the General.

"You! Really?" Ianto snorted.

"You really thought I would let it go?" the werewolf sneered, "I knew I would get a chance to take you down a peg or two."

Ianto tried his restraints and tried to calm himself, no point letting them know how terrified he was right now.

"You have no idea what I have planned for you" the man sneered in Ianto's face and Ianto swallowed as he glared back at him.

Ford was trapped.

He could see and hear but not move, like something had hold of him. He could feel the man's tepid breath on his face but Ianto was in control.

A neurotoxin? The only thing that made sense and Ford felt a stab of fear as he wondered if the team even got the warning.

 _Have faith._

A cleansing breath and then Ianto did what Ianto does best.

The head butt was well measured and the general drew back with a bark of pain as his eyebrow was split open from Ianto's thick skull.

With a snarl of rage the man withdrew a knife from his hip and slammed it down into Ianto's thigh.

Instead of the scream of pain he expected, Ianto snarled.

"You are going to be fun, aren't you" the general laughed.

Ianto leaned back in the chair and let his head loll to one side as he considered the comment.

Yes.

It is going to be fun.

The urge to smile was overwhelming and Ianto settled for his eyebrow instead.

Wouldn't do to let them know he was in more control than they thought.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ianto must have dozed for a while and he woke as his leg started to complain.

He looked at the hilt of the knife, still sunk in his leg and tired to memorize the markings.

It was obviously alien in origin and he wondered if Jack had seen something like it, he certainly seemed to know most languages.

As he thought of Jack he let his head fall back and closed his eyes again.

Just for a moment.

He woke when the bucket of cold water was dumped over him and grunted as the pain in his leg was increased by the general leaning on the handle of the knife.

Wakey, wakey sleepy head" he crooned and Ianto snorted.

"If this is an interrogation, it kinda sucks ya know" Ianto sneered.

The general laughed softly as he turned to leave, "This isn't an interrogation. This is a mating bitch!"

Ianto felt his blood run cold as the medical team entered and he started to struggle in his restraints as they descended, the needle too real.

As the knife was unceremoniously pulled from his leg he screamed.

He woke to a dry mouth and feeling of disconnect.

It took him a while to realize he was restrained in a bed and he grunted as he tried to open his eyes.

"He's awake"

The needle's bite was less severe as he floated away.

The bed was shaking.

He wanted to tell Jack that it was too early for this shit but the feeling was so good and … wait.

Ianto's eyes sprung open as he looked at the woman riding him, her face tight with tension as she started at the wall, her hands gripping the bed-head as she ground against him.

Ianto cried out and tried to buck her off but her cries increased as she fought him.

She let her hands drop from their holds and re-clasp around his throat squeezing as she snarled down at him and he struggled for a different reason as he started to see black spots in front of his eyes.

She snarled and her fingernails dug in, his grunts of pain turned to shrieks as he came, thrusting into her as she threw her head back and howled.

He blacked out.

He woke to needles and hushed voices.

He played possum as he listened to them discuss their hopes for a breeding program and swallowed back the bile in his throat.

He wondered where Jack was.

He felt dirty.

Sticky.

So damn cold.

He slept.

Hands, this time male and he tried to pull away but they were insistent. Then a needle bit and he felt relief that he was going under, only to have the horrifying reality that it was just a paralytic.

He was un-cuffed and flipped onto his stomach and this time he couldn't help the cry of pain as he was brushed with something.

An enema?

God, he struggled but his body was limp and welcoming as the tube was removed and he felt fingers opening, probing.

 _Jack, where are you._

Then the bed moved and he felt a body draped across his back, then that tepid breath he knew too well.

It was not nice.

It was not gentle.

It was sure as hell not for procreation.

The only positive was that it was over quickly.

Ianto waited, knowing this could not be the end of it.

Boots on the floor and hushed giggles told him he was not wrong.

He closed his eyes and started to sing in his head.

Moonlight Serenade didn't drown out their grunts and groans or his own whimpers of pain, but it helped.

The thought of Jack, helped.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Ford woke.

It was silent in the room and he let his eyes roll to the side as he took in the so called guard who was snoring in the chair in the corner.

He tried his restraints, done while he was limp and found to have some give.

He ached.

He lay still in case of cameras and gently worked on a wrist restraint, thinking they should have kept the cuffs on.

Boots.

Ford relaxed back into the bedding as the general entered and began removing his clothes as he called out to Ford, "Hey sweet thing. I need to pound that arse a bit, had a bad day. You know how it is, right?"

Ford bit back a snarl.

Another voice, "Shit is that Jones? You know the Captain will come looking for him"

"Let him. This base is so secret even the reports have a dead end address on their coding" he laughed, "No. This little doggie is all mine."

"Not so little. Those reports of the attack with …"

"Bullshit. Propaganda!" the General snarled as he started to stroke Ford's left butt cheek, "You see him. Well hung doesn't mean big!"

A finger slid inside and Ford grunted.

"The numbing has worn off?" he leaned over Ford, "What about the paralytic and mating agent?"

Ford grunted and his hips bucked as three fingers breached and the general laughed.

"Finally, I wanted him like this in the first place. The mating agent still has him hard even as he resists" the sound of his belt hitting the hardwood floor was chilling, "A nice little ride, a bucking bronco like Nancy got."

Ford felt the dick sliding on his back as the general settled between his spread legs and then down the cleft and nuzzle at his entrance.

"Wait"

Ford waited, as did everyone else.

"Flip him, I want to see his face when I fuck him like the bitch he is"

Ford let them roll him and re-tie him, noting the cuffs were still not used.

Well, well ,well.

His butt was lifted with pillows and his knees bent, leaving his ankles unrestrained and Ford noted that silently as well.

Then the man was back, eyeball to eyeball as he pushed his pathetic little penis in, looking for signs of distress.

After Jack's wonderful filling, it was like seeing a lighter flame after being consumed alive.

Ford waited.

The general started to stutter his hips as his whine told Ford that, yet again, he was a premature fucker.

Ford blinked and focused in the man's nostril hairs, then started to smile.

He couldn't help it, it was all too funny really.

Then a giggle as the man stopped and his penis withered.

"What the fuck"

"Exactly. Call that a fuck?" Ford snarled, "MY little finger is more satisfying that that poor excuse for a third nipple!"

The General bristled and drew back his hand, intending to slap Ford across the face but Ford was already there, catching it by the wrist and smiling sweetly as he crushed it in his grip.

The general screamed as Ford rose from the bedding, transforming as he moved.

He had waited long enough.

He knew Tosh had what she needed by now and Jack's faint cries of distress were echoing in his brain.

Ford trumpeted his anger, the force of the howl shattering glass.

Then he tore the general's head from his puny shoulders and let him drop.

He crashed through the door and into the hallway, rampaging through the base.

Ford was done.

He wanted to go home.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Tosh was working furiously at her keyboard as the CCTV followed the van, switching to drone as she knew they would start to evade the cameras at the same spot they always did.

The drone kept in pace with the tracking device under Ford's shoulder blade and they were soon in motion.

Then it stopped.

"Tosh?" Jack asked as he swung the wheel.

"Some sort of cloaking device" she snarled, "It's gone dead in this area here!"

She indicated some warehouses and Jack swore softly.

"Why is it always fucking warehouses?" Owen groaned as he rechecked his medical bag.

"We don't have time for your hang-ups" Gwen snarled as she snapped a clip into her sidearm, "Ford is in there, wherever that is … so that is where we are going. Deal!"

She stormed off and Owen turned to Jack with a grimace, "god, she rocks those fucking boots he got her!"

"Careful" Jack grinned as he pulled his coat on, lamenting the lost fingers that usually slid around his shoulders for nonexistent fluff, "Tosh has some too."

"Bullshit!" Owen snorted, and then gaped as Tosh came over with her knee high black boots flashing.

"Oh yeah, hers are shiny!" Jack whispered, moving off as Owen openly leered.

"Come on Owen" Tosh quipped as she tripped up the steps to the tourist office, "Don't keep him waiting."

They found the drone near the warehouses and Jack motioned Tosh to start hacking WIFI and internet accesses as Owen set up in a nearby B&B who were delighted with the off peak patronage.

By that evening Tosh had connections and her screens in the back of the SUV here flashing code as she tracked what she was looking for hidden in the binary.

"I don't know how you can read that" Gwen sighed as she nervously paced while chewing on a hunk of salami.

"I don't know how you can eat that" Tosh replied, "Countryside, don't you ever wonder what meat they use?"

"Fuck" Gwen spat out the mouthful and sighed as Tosh spoilt one of her few pleasures.

"I got files" Tosh called out, "Code name TWolf"

"Call 'em up" Jack barked and she clicked, instantly starting a video that showed Ianto on a bed.

"No" Jack whispered as it all became too clear what was happening and Jack backpedaled away from the screens, burning his retinas with his mate's feeble whimpers.

Owen was roaring as he struggled firm the SUV and started to stride down the road, only to walk back as he knew they had to wait.

"Fuckers!" Owen sobbed, "Fucking bastard shitholes!"

Jack was struggling to control himself as Tosh shut the screens down bar one, clicking onto a file instead and then she whistled, "Found it. Sub-directory."

They rushed forward and she clicked to the holding file that TWolf was stored in and Jack pointed with a trembling hand.

"That one" Jack said angrily as he indicated another file in that hidden pocket, "That's the one we need. All of it, then burn the fuckers down!"

Tosh nodded and started downloading everything she could find before they detected her in their cyber brain.

It was almost an hour later, her shout of triumph making them turn as she leaned out of the side door. It was dark and she was given a halo appearance form the monitors behind her.

"Done, look for the light display, that's where he is."

They turned to the direction of the warehouses and raised their binoculars as they waited.

After a while they saw a beam of light as the spotlights on the roof of one building lit up the cloudy sky.

"There" Jack said pointlessly, and then turned to the team.

"Right" he clapped his hands together, "We have a job to do, let's roll."

As they clambered into the SUV Jack silently hoped Ianto had done his as well.

Things were about to get real.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ford slammed into a room and took in his surroundings as a woman struggled to her feet.

A holding cell similar to the ones in Torchwood One, he recognized both the holding areas and the way to open a cell without a keycard.

He had simply smashed it.

Now his skin crawled as he felt imaginary flames, remembering those he had experienced that day.

Only this wasn't Lisa he was here for and he had crawled over more than broken glass yet again for a woman as he regarded the one standing before him.

"Come with me if you want to get out" he growled, turning to leave.

"Bit hairy to be a storm trooper" she quipped and he swung back with surprise, his huge head clipping the doorframe with a yelp.

"Oh god!" she laughed, "Sorry. You butchered a famous movie quote, I thought I would too."

"Well, I guess Star Wars does trump Terminator" he huffed as he shook his head.

"What are you" she asked speculatively as she examined him, "Not a lycanthrope like these idiots."

Ford canted his head, then leaned in close and whispered, "Spoilers sweetie."

She gaped, and then burst out laughing as she snatched up her coat and other belongings from the table outside her cell.

"Well, let's go then" she said with renewed energy and she was soon running to keep up with her hairy mammoth of a savior.

They entered a room full of computer equipment and they looked around, then she began scooping flash drives into her bag.

"Hurry" he panted, "The silent alarms have started in the upper levels."

"Shit" she muttered, scooping in the last one, and then moving to a vending machine.

She patted her pockets and cursed.

"Really?" Ford huffed, "In the middle of a bloody rescue here woman!"

She grinned at him and shrugged, gaining an eye roll.

Ford stomped over and slapped his paw into it, smashing it open and she curtsied politely before retrieving the cans of soda and popping them open, then calmly started pouring them into the huge computer memory banks lining the walls.

"Closed circuit" she explained, "No cloud drives here Sweetie."

Ford snorted and stared for the opposite end, smashing them with his huge clawed paws.

"You sure know how to show a girl a good time" she laughed as he grinned back with glee. "Hell of a first date!"

"I hear explosive charges" she said softly, looking up and Ford watched her open face and the way her hair fell back.

"Pretty" he said softly, then left the room, rampaging for a while until he found the other thing he needed.

The she-wolf was cowering behind a desk but her smell was in Ford's nostrils and he snarled as he descended on her.

Stupid wares.

Thinking they could mate him to a mere earthling. Little did they know that Holmesinians mate with only their bond mate and it's for life.

With Jack it would be a very long life indeed.

He did feel a bit better as he tasted her blood, slick and oily as she gargled in her death throes through her torn throat.

Ford turned towards the stairs to the upper levels and Jack.

He was in the building.

Ford could feel his hum in his bones.

This was Jack's house now.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ford moved up each level with growing excitement as he felt himself getting nearer to his mate and he burst through the door as Jack yelled his name from the other end of the corridor.

As he ran, Ford transformed back to human form and Jack effortlessly removed his coat as he ran and flung it around the shoulders of his love, both of them collapsing on the floor in a heap as Jack crooned and kissed the smooth face of his mate.

"My goodness, he is handsome" the woman quipped and Jack helped Ford rise, and then turned to greet her. "Nicely put together too!"

"Captain Jack Harkness" he said, holding out his hand.

"Really?" she asked with surprise.

"Yes. Nice to meet you Doctor Song" Jack grinned, "Now let's get out of here before those charges blow."

"Charges Cariad?" Ianto asked as they were bustled out into the open air.

"You know Owen, he loves blowing shit up" Jack huffed, lifting River into the SUV and pushing Ford after her as he turned to watch the acidic doctor running up.

"Minus twenty" Owen panted, "What the fuck are we waiting for!"

"Obviously a twat" Ford said calmly and they all snorted as Owen climbed into the front passenger seat.

Gwen hit the gas pedal and the SUV tore off up the road.

"Three. Two. One. Geronimo" Owen turned to watch the fireball with the glee of a three year old and River watched as Ford reached out to pat Owen's cheek.

"Hey Wolfie" Owen said breathlessly.

"Hey Twypsn" Ford crooned back.

"Tosh?" Jack asked looking past River to the Techie in the far seat.

"All done" she said smugly, "Anyone looking will meet a dead end. Be it the military or Unit. This base never existed or any files associated to it. Actually, anyone who does try will get a nice bug up their butt that fries their main servers. 24 hours and this never happened."

"My little dragon" Ford huffed, letting his eyes close as he snuggled against Jack.

"Home?" Jack whispered.

"Yeah. Sound good to me" Ford sighed.

"Well, I would like to say thank you, whoever you all are and it's nice to meet you Jack, I've heard a lot about you" River said as she checked her pockets.

"Yes. Well. You know rule number one" Jack turned to her with a large smile.

"Yes?"

"He always lies"

River laughed as she slapped at him and then nodded towards Ford who was nodding off.

Jack gave his full attention to the weary Wolfling, pulling him into his lap and stroking his hair s he slept.

"He was amazing" River said softly.

"Yes. He is, isn't he" Jack said without the usual bravado.

"You love him very much" she smiled, "I can see that."

"He is my sun and I am his moon Jack said simply.

Then it is as it should be" she settled with her diary, hugging it to her chest as she closed her eyes and breathed for a while.

"Jack" Tosh said after awhile, "We need to keep going. Unit are sending a squad to see why communications stopped."

"OK, I know somewhere closer, Owen, head that way. We'll go right past the pricks and they won't even know" Jack ordered with a pointed fingerand Owen snorted as he gave a half arsed salute.

"Yes, heir, Capi-tan Sir!"

Jack flipped his phone open and rang the one place they would be safe while they let it all die down, the one place they couldn't be touched.

Gwen looked back as Jack finally heard the pick up on the other end.

"We have an emergency."

"Yes, that kind."

"No, we're burned for now. We need somewhere out of bounds."

"Yes little one."

"Wonderful, wonderful. We'll be there within half an hour."

"I love you too, Lizzie."


	7. Chapter 7

7

Ford woke to the feeling of floating and he groaned as he shifted in the bed.

He looked around the room; taking in the four poster with the feather down mattress that was like sleeping on a cloud must feel.

He stretched and saw clothes waiting in a chair and dressed, following his nose to his mate.

Jack was sitting with a tea cup and saucer balanced on a knee as he leaned forward to touch the knee if her majesty.

"Cariad?"

Jack sprang to his feet and the cup and saucer tipped over, only Jack's reflexes catching them neatly. Thank goodness they were empty.

"Hey baby, how do you feel?" Jack asked softly as Ianto padded over and politely bowed.

"So polite, always so polite" her majesty sighed.

"Welsh" Jack said like it explained everything.

Ford accepted a cup and looked around, "Where's Doctor Song?"

"River is still asleep" Jack smiled, "she can sleep for days that one."

Ford nodded and reached for a sandwich, moaning with delight as the roast chicken filed his mouth.

"I was going to offer you breakfast but I see you like the little sandwiches" the queen giggled, "Ah, here come some pastries."

A servant scuttled over with a platter of small meat savories and Ford gave a soft sigh of pleasure as he saw little potato topped ones.

He plucked a couple and leaned back, chewing a bite from one slowly.

Jack, of course, shoved a whole one into his mouth and then tried to talk.

"Manners Jack" Ford said softly and Jack flapped his hands as he swallowed.

"Sorry tiger, anyway, as I was saying I was .. .what?" Jack frowned as the queen laughed behind her hand.

"I never thought I would see the day when someone could actually control you" she said with a snigger, "Goodness Uncle Jack, you seem to have been collared."

"Well" Jack grinned and shrugged, "Ford owns my heart and soul. As for my body ... well …"

"Stop it" Ford warned without malice and Jack laughed softly.

Ford was settled as he watched River enter and head for the food, humming much as he did.

"Doctor Song, thank you for your service. The information you were able to … obtain is more than enough to maintain the hold I have over the Lycanthrope Society."

"So, the plans to overthrow your throne were there?" River asked.

"Not just mine. Seems they wanted to take on several countries including USA as well" she snorted. "High ambitions indeed."

"And now?" River asked.

"Now they have their tails between their legs and their checkbooks out" she preened, "Gonna pay for my new carriage."

"Ah Lizzie" Jack laughed, "You always were a realist."

"So. This whole thing … it was successful" Ford said and watched everyone nod.

"Yes brother" Mycroft said as he stalked into the room, "We are more than satisfied that you gave it your all."

Ford looked up at his brother and the thin smile rankled.

"Good to know I wasn't raped for nothing this time then" Ford said calmly, "At least they had the decency to drug me, unlike my own family who reamed me without a second thought."

The silence was deafening.

Ford ate another little pie.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ford was sitting in a drawing room with a book, reading quietly when he heard determined footsteps.

Balmoral was so peaceful and this room full of bocks was just what he needed.

He looked up as the doors swung open and he was so surprised that he didn't even have time to rise before a rifle was dropped into his lap.

"Blasted thing won't fire" her majesty growled, ripping the scarf from her head with annoyance.

A gamekeeper had followed her in and stood nervously as she poured herself a drink.

"Ma'am, I don't know what it misfired" he whined, "It was fine on practice day."

Ford sighed and pulled the coffee table towards him with a foot and leaned forward, breaking the weapon down at break-neck speed.

The man's mouth fell open, as did the guard at the door.

"Firing pin's bent" Ford muttered, examining it and then calmly bending it with his fingers, then fitting it all back together.

"There you go" he handed it back to her and stretched, "Have you seen that monster of a mate of mine?"

"In the kitchen dear" her Majesty grinned, picking up her scarf to go try it.

"Thank you mum" Ford bowed.

Ford watched her go and then went in search of Jack, hearing him first as he seemed to be serenading someone.

Walking into a pretty room, he found Jack with a baby in his arms, serenading her as her parents watched on with delight.

Oh god.

Prince William rose and approached with a welcoming smile.

Ford bowed and panicked.

Ianto accepted the outstretched hand and stepped forward to repeat it for Princess Kate.

Then wee George ran around the sofa and stopped, staring up at the new arrival and turned to check where his sister was.

Such a lovely little man and so protective of his sister.

Ford felt a rush of love and settled.

"Hello there" he said softly as he crouched to meet the wee future king, "You must be the great George I've heard of. MY goodness, they said you were big and strong."

"Yep" he flexed his arms to show Ford and grinned.

Ford laughed and sat calmly as Jack approached and sat beside him and gave him a good look at the little girl.

Ford crooned as the little rosebud mouth pouted in her sleep and Jack looked lovingly at his mate.

"Well, she is a good little sleeper" Jack said as he relinquished her to William.

"You have a wonderful family" Ford said softly and William smiled.

"Come on, the kitchen will have the desserts done this time of day" Jack suddenly said and he led Ford from the room.

Once they had bowed and been excused, Jack walked with Ford down to the kitchen where chocolate mosses were popped down in front of them.

Ford settled in a chair and ate his sweet as he watched his favorite sweetie licking his spoon.

If not for the faint whiff of Mycroft, this place was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

9

They headed back to Cardiff once they were sure they were not being hunted and Ford looked forward to a quiet night in the hub with his mate, he was not expecting what was waiting.

Members of the pack were silently standing at the Tourist entrance, as if they knew they had returned and Ford swore softly.

Of course they knew.

Jack let them in and Ford calmly settled on a sofa to wait, wondering what was going on.

Andy was first through the door and he bounded over, crushing Ford in a hug and rubbing noses before leaping back with a soft blush.

"Old Father, it is good to see you" he said softly.

"Always good to see you pup" Ford smiled affectionately at the young wolf.

"Hello Sherrinford" a deep voice boomed and Ford immediately swung, his fangs flashing as he came face to face with an old grey haired man who immediately shot back behind a red headed woman.

"Old father" she said calmly and Jack recognized her as the one who had helped the day of the attack, Andy's mate-to-be Leia.

"Why is HE here" Ford spoke to her, ignoring the old man who was shakily smoothing his jacket.

"We have need to speak with you, there have been rumblings. You were taken, we were sent word that you were gone and would no longer be able to hold this sector. Another pack wants to …" her voice trailed off as he smiled.

"Obviously the southern pack was both premature in its claims and grossly amateur in their attempt to not only kidnap me but breed me into their bloodline by force." Ford spoke calmly yet with force and the man stopped moving as he listened.

Jack was reminded of the game his children used to play, before the influenza took them.

Statues.

"I was drugged with something that retarded my ability to shift, and then I was raped repeatedly by both male and female wolves in human form. I have no doubt a wolf rape was next on their little bucket list." Ford sat back down and indicated the opposite sofa.

Andy bounced over to sit next time him. No fear of his elder. Then Leia sat opposite and the old man continued to stand, blinking solemnly.

"When you all leave, I would like you to take back to your pack that I am well, unharmed and the pack is now less their kill squad. We left none alive" Ford finally sighed and turned to look at the old man.

"Fergus, must you piss me off so early in the day?"

The man finally shuffled over to sit, his distress evident as he clasped his hands together.

"So tell me Fergie" Ford leaned back and smiled sweetly, "Did she know about this? Or was it just Mycroft involved."

The man's head shot up and he gaped, "no! No! The Queen had no idea that …"

"Well, unfortunately Mycroft has already informed his mother of what has occurred and I believe she would like a few words with your …" Ford screwed his nose up "…Queen. Shame. All that planning and expense and the stupid woman forgot rule number one"

Fergus bristled, glaring at Ford, "She had no part in this!"

Really, so two pack queens who haven't spoken in months suddenly speak several times a day, from the moment of my taking, even my brother getting static from them wanting official guidelines on how to proceed with an overtaking of THE Queen? And I am to believe it is coincidence?"

Then Leia spoke "She did not have any hand in your taking and was incensed. She demanded a crew go to the village and search but there were so many warehouses that …"

Ford held up a hand to stop her and then looked at her with a calm seething frown.

"Leia. Sweetheart. How did she know where their secret base was when even their own pack didn't?" he asked and her eyes grew wide as she pondered.

"she knew" she finally whispered with dread, "She must have known."

"So what do we do?" Andy addressed Ford, "How do we protect you if even she is conspiring."

Ford did not answer, merely kept eye contact with the old man as he squirmed.

"Go home. Take him with you, I have no desire to hear any empty words." Ford waved his hand with a snort, "tell her that I am right here waiting for her to come talk about it."

As they left Andy turned and gave him another hug, whispering in his ear, "She will not be there long enough to matter to you, my father."

"I have no doubt son" Ford whispered back, kissing the child on the cheek. "Keep her close, move quickly if you have to and remember what I taught you."

"Oh, and Fergus?" Ford called as they reached the door, making the old man turn to face him, "Tell her one more thing for me, would you?"

The old man bowed and waited.

"Tell her to learn what a Burner is. Using her own phone to do deals is a bit silly."

Andy growled as he grabbed Fergus by the arm and pulled the old man out the door, Leia hesitating.

"You called him son."

"His father died in battle when he was just a newborn" Ford smiled, liking this one's moxie, "Who do you think raised him. You know as well as I that his hair made him a target. If I had not taken him and his mother to my nest the alphas would have killed him before his first moon was through."

She nodded and looked at his direction, "So when we consummate our mating, I will be in your pack as well?"

"Yes my love. You already are, bonded or not, you are now my daughter."

Her face lit up as she ran after them and Ford watched on the CCTV as she caught up with Andy, slipping a hand into the crook of his arm.

By next full moon there would be a coupling.

Their bond would complete.

At least his work was done there.

Time to bring them over to Torchwood where he could protect them.

His children.


	10. Chapter 10

10

It happened quicker than Ford thought it would, the call coming in the night as he slept, curled in his lover's arms.

Ford was rolling from the bedding and running, naked through the hub as Owen looked up for the screen with surprise.

"Ianto?" Owen yelled, then turned his head to see Jack racing after him, struggling to pull his boot on.

"Trouble at the pack compound" Jack shot over his shoulder and Owen set the rift alert and followed, pulling his coat from the back of his chair.

He knew the way, knowing his motorbike would beat the SUV but not Ford who was faster than greased lightening as he skimmed across Butte Park and headed for the compound on the outskirts of the industrial estates beyond.

Owen got to the perimeter fence and left the bike, walking gingerly inside the gates where blood was evident but no bodies.

Then he heard the battle in progress and took off running for it, even as Black Beauty's headlights lit up the road.

Jack put his foot down and silently apologized to his baby that he had just got back from the shop and slammed her through the barrier and towards the figure running, unmistakably Owen judging from the elbows flying.

Wolves were flying about like confetti as Ford battled, another slightly smaller one that Jack knew instinctively was Mycroft given the grey tipped coat and the way he shied from Ford, was battling as well.

Andy was down.

"Owen! Andy" Jack yelled, pointing and Owen left the unknown wolf staggering about and ran to the downed wolf, skidding in beside the red wolf that was nuzzling him and whimpering with fear.

"It's OK princess" Owen panted, "His heartbeat is strong. I think he's just knocked out."

Owen then looked over in time to see Jack leap into the back of a wolf and tear it from Ford's back leg.

It was over as quickly as it began, Ford reaching the wolf that was hiding in a vehicle, slashing the back window and scooping it out with a paw as it screamed and his teeth crunched down in its skull with a satisfying pop.

Ford stood panting as Mycroft stalked around singling wolves out for approvals or snarls.

Jack got to his feet with the Webley pointed at the head of the wolf he had decided to hate with a passion.

"Fire" Ford said softly and Jack squeezed the trigger, the wolf flopping back as several others flinched.

"Anyone else?" Ford asked calmly, "Step forward now. I will take on all challengers!"

Mycroft was the first to step back as two scuttled forward snapping their jaws defiantly as Ford dispatched them both with a swipe of his paw.

"Anyone else?"

Andy was rising and transformed into human form as he staggered towards Ford, reaching out to grasp his fur.

"Who struck my pup!" Ford demanded and none spoke.

Ford waited.

Andy buried his face in the black coat and breathed in his father, calming almost immediately.

Finally he saw movement out the corner of his eye as a wolf turned its head to glare at another one and he calmly walked over and stood before them, rising to his full height.

He seemed to suck the light from the darkness and they both cringed.

"So. Who do you support" Ford asked calmly, "Me or ….her."

He turned to look at the wolf Mycroft was tearing to pieces.

They bowed.

"Andy and Leia are coming with me as I cannot trust my own pack to protect my children. I am so disappointed in all of you!" his voice was not loud or forceful but they all hung their heads and several started to transform.

"This was not our doing" a young woman spoke, "She was segregating those she felt were a threat and had started killing the pups!"

"What?" Ford gaped.

"He knows, he was doing the killing" Andy snarled as Fergus scuttled past.

Owen was closer and he swung the piece of board he had picked up during the battle and hit the wolf, felling him.

"Fergus, really?"

"I'm sorry Old Father" he whimpered, "Please. Mercy, please."

"Since you were the one conspiring with her and the Queen of the southern pack you can take her a message for me" Ford crooned and Fergus looked up hopefully.

"Yes my King, anything"

Ford tore his head from his shoulders in one swift blow, stepping back as the body convulsed n the ground.

Put them both in body bags and take them to her. Tell her she has failed and if she ever tried an uprising again, I have another bag for her."

Several rushed to comply with yips of glee and Ford turned to Mycroft. Mycroft had stopped panting and was now preening as he looked over the compound like he owned the place.

"Are you injured brother?"

"No" Mycroft was grinning, "That was .. exhilarating!"

"Nice to see you remembered your training" Ford said generously and then turned to look over the compound. As he didn't want to see the heart Mycroft was calmly consuming.

"I want everyone in human form and any injured seen to. I do not care which side you were on, you are mine now and I will not ask, or punish. But you cross me, even once and I will kill your entire bloodline. I shit you not!"

That was when it finally occurred to Jack that Ianto had killed the alpha and was now pack master.

He grinned as he realized that he found that really erotic.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Jack woke to find the bed had more bodies than usual.

I would say more than normal but this is Captain Jack Harkness here, waking to find many entwined bodies is not all that surprising but in this time and place is was a lovely change.

Ford was dead to the world, his month open as he snored, unable to move off his back as Andy was laying on top of him like a giant toddler, his head on Ford's chest.

Leia was snuggled into Jack's side and when Jack tried to slide out she growled softly in her sleep and Jack froze.

He couldn't help it, he started to giggle.

Once the giggles started they wouldn't stop and by the time Jack had slithered feet first out of the bed and onto the floor he was weeping with the effort to keep the noise down as he huffed with mirth.

The snoring had stopped so Jack peeked over the foot and saw Ford looking back at him with his own look of delight, having witnessed the white arse flashing.

Jack rose and walked with as much dignity as he could to the bathroom and as he swung the door shut the bed erupted with howls of laughter.

"Cheeky shits" Jack muttered as he peed and then washed.

The bathroom door swung open and Leia padded in, sitting to pee as well and she yawned as Jack watched her in the mirror.

A naked woman in his bathroom before the sun was up and all he could think about was the fact she had left the spot empty.

He scurried back and slid back in, making Andy yip as a cold foot brushed his and he reached across to cuddle Jack and warm him.

The fact that they were all naked was not lost on Jack and he knew it would be a huge adjustment to get used to naked people again.

Not that he minded.

All gorgeous.

"What time is it Cariad?" Ford asked as he stretched.

"About five baby" Jack whispered, leaning in and gaining a kiss.

"Shit" Ford said softly, then he nudged Andy, "Hop off sweetling, something's going on."

Andy whined and slithered over to Jack, nuzzling and whimpering until Jack hugged him.

Ford reached for his phone and was raising it when it started to ring.

Now THAT did creep Jack out.

"What is happening." Ford demanded.

Jack watched his face and saw no concern so he went back to rubbing Andy's back and watching the young man smile as he went back to sleep, Leia climbing in to cuddle against Jack again while complaining softly about the cold floor.

"I'll get some slippers for my furries" Jack crooned, stroking Andy's hair now as he started to enjoy the big baby.

"He's such a pup sometimes" she sighed.

"Awww, I think he's cute" Jack crooned, "I love baby animals!"

Ford snorted with humor and Jack looked up to find the phone gone and his love trying to carefully remove the limpet.

"Come in baby, Daddy has to come shower with Taddy" Ford said softly and Andy mumbled as he slid off Jack and Jack quickly climbed out so Leia could take his place.

"My gods, he has a strong grip!" Jack said as they headed to the bathroom.

"My fault. He was a sickly little pup and I let him in my bed most nights." Ford agreed, "Such a sad little boy though. Craved a male influence. He's becoming a lovely man though."

"Yes, a good mate for Leia as well, with her dominating personality she needed someone calm and forgiving" Jack said as he stepped under the water.

Ford stepped in behind Jack and reached around to grab his dick, making him grunt with shock.

"Speaking of loving little animals" Ford whispered.

"I didn't mean that the way it came out" Jack protested and then he felt the air on his wet skin as Ford laughed silently.

"The only thing I want to 'cum' right now is firmly in my grasp" Ford said in those low gravely Welsh tones that made Jack's eyes roll back in his head and he grunted again as he pistoned his hips.

Lips on his skin became nips in time to the thrusting, Ford's dick sliding inside him with such ease and Jack felt himself rising off the floor like he was floating.

"Easy" Ford whispered, then he bit down and his fangs popped the skin as Ford claimed him.

Jack grunted and huffed, pain and pleasure mixing as blood trickled down his back and Ford filled him so deliciously that he started a yodeling bray as Ford twisted his wrist and Jack started to spill on the tiles as Ford came inside him.

They breathed the deep steamy air as Ford leaned back against the wall, Jack still in his arms as Jack cling to his lover's forearms and moaned, Ford's dick still pumping.

"Good morning" Jack whispered with a huge grin.

Ford's laughter bounced off the tiles.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Breakfast was consumed with the greed Jack loved so much, everyone talking through their food as they gnashed and laughed.

Jack ate the same, reaching for a handful of something and then turning to take a bite from someone's fork as they all fed each other as much as themselves.

A true pack.

"So?" Jack said as he finally called time on the food and leaned back to let it all go sown.

"So?" Ford parroted.

"The phone baby" Jack snorted.

"Ah. Mycroft. Apparently a couple of wolves 'left' in the night" Ford huffed and Jack started to count on his fingers.

"Eight Cariad" Ford said with open amusement, "Eight have left for the southern bitch."

"Well, that's their choice I guess" Jack shrugged, then grinned as he watched Andy stat to brush Leia's hair for her.

"You two off to work already?" Jack asked as Andy slid another bobby pin home.

"Huh" Jack snorted, then the giggles retuned.

"Cariad?"

"Bobby pins!" Jack squealed as he pointed at Leia and then he tried to smother another round of giggles.

"You are a giggle monster today" she smiled.

"I get it" Andy laughed softly, "I think it all every time I put one in."

Leia looked to Ford for help.

"Bobby pins on a bobby" Ford explained and she sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"What can I say darling, our men are juvenile" Ford shrugged as she slapped at Andy to tell him she was finished letting him play with her hair.

They slid their stab jackets on last and Ford leaned in to kiss each of them before they shot gleefully to the real kisser in the family as Jack hugged and kissed each wolf before they skipped off to the Heddlu cruiser sitting next to Black Beauty.

"Such a lovely couple" Jack grinned.

"Mother wants to talk to me" Ford said softly, "That was the main reason for the call."

"Why didn't you say in front of the pups?" Jack asked and turned to see a grimace.

"Andy met her once, when he was about seven years old. He had nightmares for months" Ford sighed, "She had this ominous air to her."

"She that scary?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Is your Lizzie?" Ford asked calmly and Jack considered it.

"She's going to the compound for high lunch" Ford sorted, "She makes everything sound like a bloody spaghetti western."

"Can I wear chaps?" Jack asked and was rewarded with a wide smile.

"Actually, she always liked a man in uniform as I recall" Ford teased as he pulled Jack closer by a brace and kissed him softly.

"So … if I'm good and don't hump her leg or anything … can I come with?" Jack asked.

Ford tried to smother the snort of amusement but he knew Jack caught it anyway and he started to wonder if he should change his tie.

His mother hated seeing him wearing pink.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Jack was nervous.

What the hell, he was never worried about meeting 'the mother' before but this time was different.

He felt it deep in his bones as Ianto sat calmly beside him, Ford hidden behind many layers.

The compound seemed muted, like they knew a great storm was blowing in and as Ianto exited the vehicle with one hand to hold down his tie, Jack saw two men calmly approach.

One stopped short as he caught sight of Jack and his mouth fell open in a silent gape.

The other one was so intent on Ianto that he didn't see the danger until Jack's arm had 'gently' clotheslined him to the ground.

"Steady on Dirk" Ianto quipped, "Looks filthy down there."

He then calmly stepped over him and kept walking with Jack towards the front door as the one who had stepped back spun on his heel and rushed ahead of them.

The door was swung back and Ianto bristled as he saw more of his mother's wolves, his own cowering with fear as she dominated the compound.

"Mycroft" Ianto said as he nodded to his brother and Jack stepped calmly into line beside Ianto.

Jack counted ten men standing silently around the room as the woman they were there to protect saw Ianto and strode to meet him, slowing as she neared and saw his expression.

"Darling, don't be like that" she scolded, "Come. Sit and talk with me."

"Whatever you need to tell me, tell me now" Ianto demanded, "I have a life to get back to."

"And here? Your place as Alpha?" she sneered.

"I can control this pack without intimidation, I rule with respect" Ianto snapped, finally starting to crack as Ford's eyes gleamed.

"You are still so … grown up" she shivered sarcastically.

"Well, someone has to be" Ianto quipped, noting one of the men moving closer.

The click of the Webley had the room freezing and all eyes slowly rolled to Jack, as he trained his weapon on the wolf that was too close to Ianto.

"Take at least three steps back or I will end you!" Jack snarled.

The man looked to his queen and Ianto sighed as he canted his head.

"He is not kidding. My mate is about to pull the trigger and I do hate the blood stains on lovely wood like this" Ianto smiled.

"Mate?" his mother blustered, finally turning to look at the man she had assumed was a bodyguard.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Jack lowered the gun.

"Hello Jack."

"Hello Melva."

"No!" she gasped, swinging to look at Ianto, "No! You did not bond to this man!"

"I did," Ianto felt satisfaction in her horror, knowing she did not know his secret.

"You bastard" she swung back to Jack, "You haven't aged a day!"

"And I never will" Jack smiled, "I am immortal ya know."

Her face was worth the admission.

As was Ford's winning smile.

.

.

.

.

.

So ends this segment.

Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

"This isn't like you" Andy frowned, slipping his arms around his Tad and hugging him close, "You are shaken."

"This is not the right time for this" Ford sighed, "I have … things are happening and a power play right now is the last thing I needed."

"You think that's what this is?" Andy asked as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of his Tad's embrace.

.

.

.

Jack hauled him to his feet and started for the SUV, Ford's soft bark stopping him and he turned back to speak just as the SUV exploded and a fireball shot into the sky as Jack roared with rage.

.

.

.

"God, group hug and I'm the only one dressed" Jack sighed as he plastered himself on them, "This really is not fair you know!"

.

.

.

Part six has exploded, come on over


End file.
